Chronicles under the Golden Sun
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Oneshot, romantic poems and drabbles. Evolved further into a poetry and drabble collection. Suggestions welcome. UPDATE: Flameshipping oneshot. Yes, this thing's still alive.
1. The Angel and the Slayer

**Lord Cynic: **"Just a simple poem to get the writing blood flowing through my veins. I won't dare say anything else, so let's get this thing rolling."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Golden Sun. Too much paperwork."

**

* * *

**

_**Golden Sun**_

_**The Angel and the Slayer**_

**He is a ruthless killer,**

**Destroying everything in his way.**

**He gives no thought to his victims,**

**As long as he receives his ill-gotten pay.**

**  
**

_She is a godsend from above,_

_With a pure heart and beautiful face._

_She blesses everything she sees,_

_With style, beauty and grace._

**_  
_**

******His eyes are cold and truculent,**

******His sneer is thin but brief.**

******His clothes are ragged and torn,**

******Thus his reputation as a thief.**

******  
**

_Her eyes are calm and tranquil,_

_Her smile is warm and consoling._

_She exudes a bright and radiant aura,_

_Her healing powers are deemed as holy._

**_  
_**

******He grew up without love and comfort,**

******Stunted emotionally through his years.**

******Now life, death or love,**

******He neither cares about nor fears.**

******  
**

_She is kind without comprehension,_

_A soul without vengeance or spite._

_But she hates the concept of violence,_

_And always hides from a fight._

**_  
_**

**__****One fateful, snowy day,**

**__****Where the ground was littered with sleet,**

**__****Through the rough and stormy weather,**

**__****Their contrasting spirits meet.**

**__****  
**

**__****He is soothed by her benevolence,**

**__****And the wall around his heart is broken.**

**__****She is strengthened by his resolve,**

**__****And she is cured from being soft-spoken.**

**__****  
**

**__****Their encounter changed them both:**

**__****One no longer alone, the other no longer a failure.**

**__****Fate would surely bring together,**

**__****Mia the Angel and Felix the Slayer.**

**__****  
**

**__****The End

* * *

**

******Lord Cynic: **"Didn't expect that, did you?"  



	2. Dance of dreams

**Lord Cynic: **"After some debate, I decided to write another poem. Yes, this time, it's the Mudshipping that you were expecting. Looking at it now, I don't think it's as good as the Felix/Mia poem. It's more of a story than a poem… eh."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Disclaimer: See previous chapter/entry."

* * *

_**Golden Sun**_

_**Dance of dreams**_

His throat was slowly tightening.

His hands were sweating and chilly.

The cup of drink he was holding,

Was struggling to keep from spilling. 

**  
**

His friends had urged him on,

To make the best move of the night.

But the trembling blonde teen,

Was desperate to vanish from sight.

**  
**

He'd met a natural beauty,

Whose cerulean hair flowed down to her waist.

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds,

And her smile lit up her face.

**  
**

He glanced back at his friends,

One redheaded, the other blonde.

A sinking feeling in his gut,

Told him he was being conned.

**  
**

He was the new kid at school,

So people often steered clear.

Only of his sneaky friends

He could take claim to having no fear.

**  
**

But even their knowing grins

Unsettled his quaking nerves.

Though he knew their reputations,

For being unrelenting pervs.

**  
**

But despite their philander ways,

He could tell to whom they had fallen.

Ivan the blonde eyed his unofficial twin,

While Garet was fond of an auburn.

**  
**

The nervous blonde felt a little better,

At the thought of his chums' romantic endeavours.

Until he remembered the blue-haired beauty,

And his body gave an involuntary shiver.

**  
**

The girl's name was Mia,

And he'd met her during Health class.

He was told that her goal,

Was to be a nurse when she passed.

**  
**

He could clearly see why,

By her kind and compassionate nature.

A fierce desire to assist those in need,

Was disguised under her petite stature.

**  
**

He soon decided to buckle up,

And raise his chin high.

There was no time to crumble at the knees,

Or die from embarrassment or being shy.

**  
**

With a bated breath stuck in his mouth,

He approached the girl of his dreams.

Her friends long saw him approaching,

And he was greeted with high-pitched screams.

**  
**

He ignored them as best he could,

To speak to the to-be nurse.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up,

Because of an untimely curse.

**  
**

He was aware of the small crowd,

Consisting of his own friends' crushes.

He tried to ignore their expectant eyes,

As well as his flustered blushes.

**  
**

Finally, he summed up all his courage,

And took the biding chance,

To offer Mia his hand,

For a solitary dance.

**  
**

To his surprise, he accepted,

With a blush of her own across her face.

He felt her drag him to the floor,

Where they quickly took their place.

**  
**

They took each other hand-in-hand,

And danced to the beat of the song.

To his disbelief, the blonde quickly realised,

That his friends were on the stage, singing along.

**  
**

To his, and Mia's, ultimate surprise,

Her friends joined the boys for a tune.

So his wouldn't be the only romance

There would be two more, very soon.

**  
**

He quickly learned from Mia,

That her friends were Sheba and Jenna.

But in Isaac's mind, Mia was the one for him,

And his new school life couldn't get any better.

_**The End**_


	3. Hidden emotions

**Lord Cynic: **"Back from an unscheduled break. I meant to be writing an Air fanfic (see my Journey poem if you don't know what it is), but my mind's all meshed and I ended up spending 2-3 days writing… not too many poems. Ugh. Anyways, this couple I'll keep secret until the end of the poem. Should be easy to pick out at the end, but I'll spill the beans just in case. Enjoy!"

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Golden Sun."

**

* * *

**

_**Hidden emotions**_

_Solemn stares,_

_Through tempestuous eyes._

_Tears that shed,_

_From traitorous lies._

**  
**

**He bid her goodbye,**

**Without a second glance.**

**She watched him leave,**

**Frozen in a trance.**

**  
**

_No explanation, no excuse,_

_Not even a goodbye hug._

_She bit back the words wanted to shriek:_

_"You selfish, ungrateful thug!"_

**  
**

_Yet, she stood back, her body rigid and stiff,_

_Not trusting herself with her thoughts._

_Her mouth was dryer than a desert,_

_Her throat so mercifully hoarse._

**  
**

_He felt a guilty pang,_

_From the depths of his heart._

_But he knew of his mission,_

_Thus the reason they were forced to part._

**  
**

**He committed such a wrong,**

**That he yearned dearly to do right.**

**He was determined to return,**

**After the end of a long and arduous fight.**

**  
**

_Still, she didn't care, not a little bit,_

_What he'd done didn't matter at all._

_All she wanted, just one little thing,_

_Was to break his emotional wall._

**  
**

_She knew he loved her,_

_Even if he refused to show it._

_For why wouldn't she love,_

_A mutual disapproval of Garet?_

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Yeah, it's supposed to be FelixKay. What do we call that in shipping terms? I'm not sure myself… I just tried to improvise as far as the feelings in this thing go. Maybe it worked… maybe it didn't."


	4. Flames alight

**Lord Cynic: **"Two in a day. Yay. I've got another one waiting in the wings, but I want to keep it hidden for now. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Flameshippers, enjoy!"

** hr **

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Golden Sun."

** hr **

_**Flames Alight**_

_**His confident smile,**_

_**Her mischievous smile.**_

_**A flame that could travel,**_

_**For thousands of miles.**_

**  
**

_To her, he's an oaf,_

_Without a hint of common sense._

_But she can always count,_

_On his coming to her defence._

**  
**

**To him, she's a force,**

**Whom no one could compare.**

**If dirty looks could kill,**

**People would drop dead from her unwavering glare.**

**  
**

_**Their elements are parallel,**_

_**With a mutual burning passion.**_

_**But their heated disagreements,**_

_**Are of a clichéd fashion.**_

**  
**

_**They could incinerate a forest,**_

_**With a single click of a finger.**_

_**As well as turn a poultry farm,**_

_**Into a factory of winger dingers.**_

**  
**

_**Their siblings wouldn't approve,**_

_**Of their obscure relationship,**_

_**But they dare not object,**_

_**Lest the auburn firebomb breaks their hips.**_

**  
**

**Her tomboyishness and attitude,**

**He admires of her the most.**

**Until he makes a mistake,**

**Getting burned like a piece of toast.**

**  
**

_His strength and determination,_

_She craves like none other._

_Especially after the absence,_

_Of her older, wayward brother._

**  
**

_**Their journeys drove them apart,**_

_**Across separate sections of the world.**_

_**Until their paths crossed again,**_

_**The oaf and the tomboyish girl.**_


	5. Great minds think alike

**Lord Cynic: **"And here's the poem I was holding off until later. And yes, unicornmaddy, it's Windshipping.

* * *

_**Great minds think alike**_

Their brains operate like clockwork,

In complete and perfect tandem,

Pulling devious shenanigans,

And electrocuting people by random.

**  
**

"Clever things in small packages";

The myth is thus proven true.

For the blonde original pranksters,

Love playing a trick or two.

**  
**

They're sneaky and suspicious,

Never getting caught in the act.

Performing their daily quota,

With skill and stainless tact.

**  
**

Their powers are surreal,

With mind reading but a second function.

When used to their advantage,

They can give any wallet a puncture.

**  
**

One would be sorely mistaken,

To accuse them of being twins.

But their element and adroit minds,

Make such an awful yet delectable din.

**  
**

Their only major failings,

Are severe lacks of maturity,

And spontaneous thunderstorms,

During rare periods of fury.

**  
**

Nonetheless, they are unique,

And definitely two-of-a-kind,

For such perfect swindlers,

One would be unfortunate to find.

**  
****  
**

Their friends can only agree,

To their dubious behaviour,

When at times a gullible red headed backer,

Is their sole but stupid saviour.

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"**Backer**, in the words of "**_Ten Things I Hate About You_**": _Someone with money, who's stupid_. Just to clear it up."


	6. Hero

**Mashu: **"We're back!"

**Lord Cynic: **"Yes…"

**Mashu: **"Rather than make this a separate one-shot, we decided to put it in with this collection and rename and re-summarise it. Aren't we clever?"

**Lord Cynic: **"Yes…"

**Mashu: **"Cynic?"

**Lord Cynic: **"Yes…"

**Mashu: **"Something's wrong with him…"

* * *

**Mashu: **"We don't own anything."

**Lord Cynic:** "Yes…"

**Mashu: **"Cynic!"

* * *

_**Hero**_

Garet always wanted to play the hero. Ever since he was very young, it was his dream to go out into the world and fight monsters. He imagined himself in a suit of armour, riding a white steed and slaying dragons and whatnot. He imagined himself being hailed a champion of the world, and saving the damsel in distress. Then, when he finally lived the dream, maybe his elder sister Kay wouldn't threaten to kill him every time he trampled on her flowerbed (he still maintained it was an accident).

He never knew, however, that his dreams would actually come to fruition – even with the price that he had to pay for it.

When Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped, it was then that Garet knew his time had come. Even as the Sol Sanctum began crumbling under his and Isaac's feet, he knew what he had to do. Of course, Isaac would be the leader in their epic adventure, since he had more common sense, caution and leadership qualities. However, that didn't stop Garet from grasping the opportunity to realise his dream. He would become a hero, for real.

He would go out into the world, cutting through forests, trekking (and sometimes crawling) through deserts, losing his lunch on the vast ocean. He would fight monsters of all shapes and sizes, including two massive dragons (with more than one head) and many devious foes, both human and otherwise. While not riding a white steed, he would travel across boats, both on the sea and in the air. He didn't have a suit of armour, but his Mars Djinni acted as a protective suit of sorts. By the end, he, along with Isaac, Jenna, Felix (who was among Jenna and Kraden's original captors), and their newfound friends, were to be hailed champions who saved the world.

He would save his damsel in distress from aforementioned dragons, even if she could put up as good (or better) a fight herself. When everything was said and done, he and Jenna would find love in each other, like Isaac and Mia had before them (although that episode had to be seen to be believed). He would tolerate and withstand Felix's brotherly overprotective habits and Kay's warnings against 'defiling' Jenna's innocence. He would survive his father's talks about "birds and bees", amidst horrifying blushes and awkward moments.

Because, really, Jenna was far more dangerous than Felix, Kay and Garet's father combined. But as a hero, Garet would rise up to the challenge, slay the dragons of Jenna's fiery wrath (and _not_ Jenna herself as Ivan and Sheba had tried to suggest), claim her love and ride with her aboard a white steed (Isaac and Mia dressed up in a costume for Mars knows what reason) into the sunset.

When the time came that he finally tamed the wild brunette beast, he would definitely be crowned a hero of his time.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Mashu: **"I doubt anyone's reading this, but I want an opinion. I'm wondering whether to do a Mudshipping or an Isaac/Kay (is there a shipping for this?) first. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Mudshipper for life, but I want to do some experimenting. I'll be doing both, so no one can escape the inevitable, but I wanna know which one to start writing before the other. Um… yeah. Bye bye!"

**Lord Cynic: **"Yes…"


End file.
